parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Troll Engine 1 - Part 4.
Here is the fourth part of Thomas the Troll Engine 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas as Hugo - (Both the main heroes) - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Emily as Hugolina - (Both the main females) - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rut - (Both beautiful) - Julia (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) * Luke as Rit - (Both small and smart) - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Stephen as Rat - (Rat's voice suits Stephen) - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Mavis as Scylla - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Narrator: Thomas arrived at the junction and hopped on his push pumper. * Thomas: Don't be slow! I'm ready to go. * (Thomas sets off down the line with his freight cars, and chuffs along the Great North of Scotland Railway, now reopened. He puffs along, collecting bags of mail for his cars, but carefully puffs down the line onto other tracks, avoiding other trains, two hauled by Braeriach No. 17, a Weymes Private tank engine, which is taking some freight cars, and built in 1935, and No. 9, an 0-6-0 saddle tank engine, built in 1943, hauling a passenger train. Thomas carefully carries on down the line, avoiding Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828, built in 1899, and E.V. Cooper Engineer, another Ivatt class 2, built in 1952, as they both double head down the line. Thomas manages to pass three trains, and carefully puffs onto the main line, then continues down the line. Then out of the corner of his eye as he continues to puff on, Thomas sees 5025, a Black 5 coming toward him with a passenger train, but runs into another track, dodging 5025, and The Great Marquess, hauling a passenger train. Thomas dodges 68030 with a passenger service, but accidentally bumps into City of Truro on a branch line special, then is pushed into a siding to pant for breath) * Thomas: I'm in the hot seat now. This shows you how accidents are dangerous. * (Thomas manages to catch his breath, then waits for City of Truro to go past, but speeds along the line, makes a few yards away, and arrives safe and sound) * Thomas: We've made it. Well done! Footage * Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) * A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Little Engine That Could (1991) Category:UbiSoftFan94